


[Meta] Season 5 Extra: SEAL Teams & SEALs

by wanderlustlover



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Season Five Meta [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested a meta look at SEAL/SEAL team breakdowns in reference to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Meta] Season 5 Extra: SEAL Teams & SEALs

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated and imported from Tumblr circa March 2015.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

The problem with answering this question is that it runs into the exact same problem every person dying to know about SEALs ever runs into: _the information we really know about SEALs fills ~~a redacted~~ file paper cup and not a room._

It brings a lot to bear with USSOCOM (US Special Operations Command) and Tier 1-2 teams, that have a lot less to do with SEAL teams and a lot more with being the best the military — not only The Navy — ever produced. Normal SEALs are Tier 2, extraordinary ones at Tier 1. To get into Tier 1 you have to be in the 1% best of your military branch/organization, and even then they only take the top 10% of that 1% into Tier 1. 

Because these are truly referred to as “The Best of The Best.”

Which then brings in the JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command). DELTA and Devgru are the ones we know about. (Don’t kid yourself on thinking it’s all the military has, especially now that they are publicly known the world over.) So elite they don’t even wear uniforms, so they can almost never be identified for what they are. At times they are expected to be DRASTICALLY out of uniform for this reason — normal, slouchy clothes, beards, un-regimented hair, clothing/costume of the location of the mission, etc. (Only dressing in uniform when on or with conventional military deployment.)

They are essential spy-soldiers that take the deepest missions. They never have teams larger than 3 or 4 men. From here, the CIA’s SAD (Special Activities Division) recruits (which is then, if you are following along the math equation still, the top 10% of the top 10% of the top 1%) for the highest of covert paramilitary operations.

Given Steve’s constant accolade by everyone’s mouth, especially being called “The best his superiors have ever seen,” I do think Steve would be dramatically upper escalon of whatever system we really want to see that as. But SEAL teams, also, aren’t that simple for what we know even. People slide into and out of teams depending on the mission and what skills are specifically needed, what needs to be trained into those teams. 

We, also, know from the show that Steve is entirely used to being pulled for covert things that have nothing to do with teams and everything to do with the CIA big-wig he’s not surprised about. Which mingles in with the fact high levels government organizations work together and toss teams of the same level together when partnering across the globe. 

He’d be very up there and in that way I feel like “Team” Name/Type is almost too basic a question to actually label precisely where Steve is based on his skills. Especially when he says “he worked the other side,” never clarifies anything about the work he did, people have pictures of him in blended local mission garb/facial hair, his penchant for slouchy/”unassuming” clothing, mixed with the little flashbacks of who he’s used to working with/for. 

Does that help at all?


End file.
